Letters and Numbers with Barney! (Thevideotour1's version)
Letters and Numbers with Barney! is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on October 27, 1988. Plot When the toy letters and numbers that the Backyard Gang already played jumped out of the box where they keep the letters and numbers and ran away from the backyard, Barney & the Backyard Gang look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Happy Tap Dancers *Mr. George The Silly Hat Sale Man (Tom Kenny) *Mr. Jim The Ice Cream Chef (Danny DeVito) *Brave Knight (Rick Moranis) *Royal Dragon (Ray Henry) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Let's Play Together #Games #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #Numbers, Numbers #Carnival of Numbers #Try and Try Again #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #Apples #Books Are Fun! #C is for Cookie #Lookie! It’s A Cookie! #Drums #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #When I'm a Firefighter #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #A Silly Hat #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Jungle Adventure #My Kite #Lollipop #The Mail Song #The N Game #The Little Owl #The Paint Song #The Queen of Hearts #Roller Skating #We've Got Shoes #The Tiger Song #Way Up in a Tree #The Vet Song #The Muffin Man #Bumpin' Up and Down #The X-Ray Song #Yankee Doodle #What Will We See at the Zoo? #A Great Day For Counting #Find Your Numbers in Your House #Three Little Monkeys Rap #Three Bears Rap #Four Seasons Day #Five Little Butterflies #The Five Senses Song #Six Little Ducks #There Are Seven Days #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Diez Amigos #The Fishing Song #Number Limbo #I Can Laugh #Write a Story #The Alphabet Parade #A Big Parade of Numbers #Friends Are Forever End Credit Music #Alphabet Song #A Great Day For Counting #Let's Play Together Trivia *Barney has his 1988-1989 costume and voice. *The Barney costume from "" is used. *The Barney voice from "" is used. *This version of I Love You has the same arrangements and vocals from "Three Wishes". *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when the toy letters and numbers jumped out of the box and ran away from the backyard. *During a scene in which the toy letters and numbers jumped out of the box and ran away from the backyard, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Barney & the Backyard Gang that Mom's coming) is used. *This is the first time Barney falls or lays down. This time, after the song, "Roller Skating", he roller skates too fast, falls down, crashes into the toys, and hurts his tail a little. *When Barney yells "Whoa!" while he is rollerskating to fast, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure" (when ), *During a scene when Barney is rollerskating too fast, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme with a 1988 arrangement is used, except it was a custom remix of the Season 1's version of Runaway Theme. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes (with the Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement part cut off). *When Barney falls down, and crashes into the toys after he roller skates too fast, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess". *This is the first time Barney hurts himself. This time, he hurts his tail a little. Then, Tina puts a big bandage on Barney's tail to make it all better. *On the original and rereleased covers, the cover is purple with letters and numbers on it. *First appearances of Howie and Samantha. *Production for this video took place in April 1988. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) *